<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Black &amp; Bright White by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748321">Deep Black &amp; Bright White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deep Black &amp; Bright White [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ghetsis defeated Hilda at the climax of Pokemon Black+White?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deep Black &amp; Bright White [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Day Unova Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda pet her Samurott's mane gently, rewarding it for the outstanding performance against its last opponent. She was exhausted, but she had finally defeated Team Plasma by defeating the king himself - N.</p><p>"It seems that Zekrom and I were not the chosen heroes of truth. Your own ideals were stronger than mine, and you will change the world."</p><p>Ghetsis stepped forward, his face contorted in anger and disgust.</p><p>"You.. You insolent boy! I am ashamed to share a name with the likes of you. You have failed me for the last time. Stand aside, I'll handle the child by myself."</p><p>"Father! What if both of the heroes can live in the same world - In peace with one another?"</p><p>"You know not what you speak of, freak!" Ghetsis yelled and shoved aside N into the shallow water near the walkway.</p><p>"N!" Hilda screamed.</p><p>"You would grieve over a good-for-nothing boy like him? You foolish trainers are the same. You really believe you have the power to change the world. Let me tell you something, girl."</p><p>Ghetsis released his Hydreigon, who leapt out of its ball snarling and biting at the air, thirsty for a fight.</p><p>"Now that you know the truth of Team Plasma..."</p><p>Hilda looked to Hydreigon, whose mouths were glowing bright white.</p><p>"I'll wipe you out like the bug you are."</p><p>Samurott couldn't react in time to stop Ghetsis from creating a deep hole where Hilda stood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun filtered in through the window of the bedroom as an eager alarm went off.</p><p>"Come on... I don't need to wake up just yet..."</p><p>He rolled over onto his side, his alarm still blaring.</p><p>A voice called out from downstairs.</p><p>"Nate! Are you awake yet? I need you down here soon! I got a letter from Juniper."</p><p>Juniper? But she hasn't been a Pokémon professor in years. No one had been; they were outlawed following the Plasma Takeover."</p><p>"Coming, Mom."</p><p>Nate changed out of his pajamas and straightened his cap. He looked out the window at the scenery Aspertia was known for, the trees shedding their golden autumn leaves. He raced out the door, ran down the stairs, and stopped in front of his mother. </p><p>"You got a letter from Juniper? Is this more revolution garbage?"</p><p>"Honey, it's not garbage. But yes, it does have to do with the revolution. Juniper figures that Aspertia, since it's so isolated, is the perfect place to start a new revolution."</p><p>"Okay, so what?"</p><p>"She wants you to be a trainer."</p><p>"Mom, you know that would be illegal! I could be thrown in jail or taken to Liberty Island for who knows how long."</p><p>His mother held back a tear.</p><p>"I know, Nate. But Juniper and I think you - and Hugh - are the perfect kids to become Trainers of the revolution."</p><p>"Okay, but how am I even supposed to get a Pokémon? We haven't had Pokéballs in Aspertia since they were confiscated."</p><p>"In Virbank. It's a ways off, but those kids have always been rebels, and well, now they're being put to good use."</p><p>"Does Hugh know about this?"</p><p>"Not yet. I figured you could tell him; I'm suspicious enough to the thugs outside."</p><p>-----------</p><p>Nate rapped on Hugh's door, waiting for Hugh's heavy steps to come barreling towards the door. Instead, a young girl appeared; Hugh's sister, Marie."</p><p>"Are you looking for Hugh?" Marie guessed, as this had been a common occurrence.</p><p>"Yeah, do you know where I can find him? I've got important news for him."</p><p>"He was following one of the Plasma workers."</p><p>"What?! I told you not to let him get into any trouble!"</p><p>Nate ran off towards the main road to find Hugh in an intense standoff with two Plasma guards.</p><p>"Pokémon are our friends! When are you guys gonna get that through your thick skulls?!" Hugh shouted.</p><p>"Uhh, kid, we don't know who you are but you need to chill out. Ghetsis is ensuring a better future for Unova, and releasing Pokémon from their bondage was the only way to fix their issues."</p><p>"You are all filled with propaganda and lies! One day, I'm gonna find Ghetsis and tell him what-for!" Hugh stomped off down the road, visibly fuming from his encounter.</p><p>"Hugh, it's a miracle you haven't been arrested yet." Nate said to Hugh as they passed. "This anti-Plasma talk is gonna get you incarcerated - or worse."</p><p>"So what? It'll be worth it to show those fools what's right."</p><p>"I don't think that's the way to do it. Mom got a letter from Juniper today, and it's got some news you'll really like to hear."</p><p>"What is it, 'Lord Ghetsis has allowed one more shipment of rations this month.'?"</p><p>"I'm serious Hugh. Juniper knows a way for us to get Pokémon."</p><p>"What? But Pokémo-"</p><p>"Shhh! Hugh, you're gonna get us caught before we get off the ground!" Nate checked to see if the Plasma guards were listening. "What I was saying was that in Virbank, there's a cell of people with Pokémon. Mom and Juniper want us to join them."</p><p>"You've... got to be joking. This is all I've wanted forever!"</p><p>"I know, Hugh. We'll get going tomorrow. Get packed, cause we're going for a ride."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: The Road to Floccesy Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugh rapped on Nate's door vigorously. He was an hour early, and he couldn't wait any longer to leave. He had been unable to sleep the night before; to think, he would get his very own Pokémon! His hands shook with excitement as the wind blew down the road. Leaves flew past his Qwilfish-shaped hair, the occasional one getting stuck in it momentarily. The sun was low and the light was dim, and long shadows were cast along the street.</p><p>Minutes went by and Nate still hadn't shown himself at the door.</p><p>"Nate -!" Hugh yelled up at the windows.</p><p>A loud bang came from the edge of the house.</p><p>A minute later, Nate stood at the door, his clothes hastily put together and his hair undone completely.</p><p>"Could you have shown up any later?"</p><p>"No, Nate, 'cause we've gotta go today! Now! Right now!"</p><p>"Arceus, ok Hugh, lets get going then."</p><p>Peering down the main road that led to the (now blocked-off by Plasma guards) connector to route 19, the two spotted the guards at their posts. Their heads were bobbed down in front of them, and they were deep asleep.</p><p>"Idiots." Hugh scowled.</p><p>Walking quietly, they made their ways through the connector on to Route 19.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Well, Nate, are you excited?"</p><p>"For what? To get arrested before we even reach Virbank?"</p><p>"No, stupid, we won't get caught. You saw how dumb those guards were back in Aspertia."</p><p>"Virbank is a pretty large city, and it's a port. I don't think that the guards will be so lenient on their schedules."</p><p>"Fair point... But we've gotta try at least, huh? There's so much more to see in Unova than that stupid town we've been stuck in."</p><p>Hugh motioned to the cliffs around him.</p><p>"We used to play on Route 19 every day as kids, remember? Running from the Purrloin, getting in trouble with Alder. And they've paved over the grass here."</p><p>Hugh was right. What used to be an old, worn path was now a paved road from Floccesy to Aspertia. A Plasma truck sat, abandoned, on the side of the road.</p><p>"Look at what they've done to the place. Don't you think we ought to stop them? Or at least try?"</p><p>Nate sighed.</p><p>"You've got big ambitions, Hugh."</p><p>"So I do, huh? And what's wrong with that?"</p><p>Nate thought on it for a moment.</p><p>"Nothing, I suppose."</p><p>The morning sun cast shadows of the newly-installed streetlights across their bodies. Right when they were nearing the connector to Floccesy town, they heard the distinct noise of a car starting up.</p><p>"That's coming from the connector!" The two said in unison.</p><p>"What do we do, Nate?"</p><p>"Why would I know?"</p><p>"You just seem like you should!"</p><p>The headlights kicked on in the distance and began to move towards the boys.</p><p>"Hugh, follow me!"</p><p>Nate and Hugh sprinted into the trees by the path, hiding behind trunks as the truck trailed past. It held all the rations for Aspertia, as well as anything the guards needed. Two guards sat in the front seats, their gleaming white Plasma outfits shimmering in the sun. As the truck passed, smoke rivaling that of the Koffing in Virbank rose through the air into the clouds.</p><p>"God, those trucks stink something fierce..." Hugh remarked.</p><p>"I think it's safe to go out now." Nate resigned, and they snuck their way in to the Floccesy connector.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>